What Makes You Special
by Lady Lilybell
Summary: Draco has come back to England after living abroad. He sees Ginny Weasley in need and uses it as the perfect opportunity to make her his and possibly use her for his own selfish motives. Very fluffy, not sure where the plot is headed so stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any H.P references or characters 

Chapter 1

Rescue

Draco Malfoy was walking down Diagon Ally for the first time in 5 years. After the war and his father's disgrace he went to America to manage the Malfoy company abroad. He was so glad to be back in England, American food was something he would never get used to.

He was not heading anywhere in particular, He just wanted to get back in the magical community. It was getting late, the streets were deserted. He was passing by quality quidditch supplies when he saw it, A flash of red hair turning the corner, he followed.

She was taller then he remembered, but just as beautiful. If she had been anyone else in the world he would have had her long ago. She had compassion like he'd never seen in anyone. In school, she always seemed to look right through his attitude.

They didn't have a whole lot of contact, but whenever she did speak to him, she always knew what to say. He remembered one particular time, His sixth year, her fifth. Draco had been on his way to the room of requirement, during his mission for the Dark Lord. He bumped into her, sending her books to the ground.

She picked them up mumbling an apology before seeing who she had bumped in to. Even then all she said was " Don't let your past dictate who you are, Help is there Draco." Before he could inquire, She was gone.

He followed her up to the shrieking shack. She was sitting on a log, she appeared to be crying. He moved closer as quietly as he could, he didn't want to scare her. On closer inspection he saw she had a black eye and a busted lip. Her panty hose were ripped and the buttons on her blouse were ripped open. She was sobbing, her hands shaking and her fingernails bloody.

Draco stepped forward, his foot snapped a twig. She jumped and almost fell of the log.

" Draco ?" She gasped, She tried to cover herself with her arms, her cheeks flushed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He walked closer and sat next to her.

" Merlin Ginny, What happened ?"

" I...He..attacked me. Was...leaving ...w ..work" He went to move a piece of her hair away from her eyes but she flinched.

" Who ?"

She shook her head.

" Why did you come here ?"

" I can't go home, I rent a room above the Hog's head, He knows, I can't go back."

" What happened to the Burrow ?"

" Bank...owns it ...now. I couldn't afford the payments after my parents died." She sobbed harder and a moment later she passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" I don't really know what happened. I found her crying. She just said he attacked her, she couldn't go home because he knew where she lived." Draco told his healer. After Ginny had passed out, He apperated them to his home and called his private healer. He knew that if she was living and working at the Hog's Head she probably couldn't afford a hospital stay.

" She wasn't raped, She sure is a fighter. I can heal her eye and her lip. It looks like she was punched in the stomach, there is some bruising, She should stay in bed for a few days, It'll be hard for her to get around. There shouldn't be any permeant damage but trauma to the abdomen could make pregnancy difficult for her. "

" Uh I'll...I'll let you explain that to her. We don't...I mean we aren't ..." Draco stammered. The truth was he wanted Ginny more then anything, and he usually got what he wanted.

" Ok, I'll come back in three days, she should wake up any time. I'll leave a calming drought and sleep potion. She is also very thin, try to get her to eat or she won't get her strength back."

" Thank you eric,I appreciate you coming by so late" He shook the mans hand.

" Thats what you pay me for, I'll see you in three days. Floo if you need me before then." He said before gathering his things and leaving Draco alone with a sleeping Ginny.

Draco sat in the chair by the bed all night. He didn't know when Ginny would wake up, and he didn't want her to be scared. After a few hours he fell asleep and was woken up by the sound of whimpering. It must have been still early, the morning sun was spilling into the room highlighting her brilliantly red hair. Draco thought she looked beautiful even first thing in the morning.

Ginny had tried to sit up and cried out in pain.

" Hey, don't, don't try to get up. Its Ok" Draco said in a sleepy voice.

" Where am I " She asked her eyes were big with fear.

" You don't have to be afraid Ginny. I brought you to my house, I had a healer look at you."

" Why would you do that ?" She looked down at herself and realized she must have been wearing one of his tee shirts, She pulled the covers to her chin.

" Because...you needed help, I wanted to help you."

" Why ?"

" I...I couldn't just leave you."

" But you hate me."

" I've never hated you Ginny. The healer said you need to rest for a few days."

" I can't stay here, I'll get fired." She tried to get up and gasped in pain.

" Ginny you can't work at that place."

" Draco you don't seem to understand. I don't have a savings OK I barely have a place to live. The only family I have left is Charlie, who lives in Romania because here his career is non existent, He sends me a little money but he doesn't have much."

" You should just rest, I'll bring you some food, The healer said you were malnourished." Before she could say anything he left the room.

Ginny took this opportunity to take in her surroundings. Along one wall was a large window with a lavish bench. The bed linens were deep green silk, no surprise there she thought.

There was a door across the room that she assumed led to a bathroom. She had to admit that the bed was the most comfortable she had ever slept in. She looked to her left and saw several book shelves and an antique armoire. Suddenly she was struck with fear, realizing that not only was she in Draco's house, she may or may not be in his room, she was not exactly sure. A moment later he returned with a tray.

" Draco am I in your room ?"

" What ? Of course not, mine is across the hall. Here eat this." He placed a tray in front of her laid with scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and some fruit with a glass of milk.

" Thank you. Aren't you going to eat ?" She was uncomfortable with him watching her.

" I'm fine." They sat in silence for a few minutes while she ate.

" Did you see who attacked you ?"

" I...I don't know his name, I saw him a couple of times in the pub. He was one of my regulars, He never got rough before" She averted her eyes from his and she blushed.

" Don't be embarrassed"

" Thank you for your help Draco really, but I should go."

" You don't have anywhere to go."

" I have clients, I need that money."

" Clients ? I thought you were a waitress."

" I...I started out as one but then I couldn't make rent so I became a courtesan, I'm not proud of it."

Draco was floored by this, His Ginny would never do that. She must have been extremely desperate, all he wanted was to take care of her, but he didn't want to scare her with how strong his feelings were.

" What exactly does a courtesan do ?"

" I... well my clients are high profile, I don't know their identity and they don't know mine. They take polyjuice potion, so we can't you know, black mail them and I usually just disillusioned some of my features, except my hair, They know me as Ruby ." She started playing with the ends of her red hair. " Its what makes me so high priced, Its what makes me special. But most of the money would go to the agent, I haven't been doing it that long and I only had 3 clients. But it made it seem less sleazy to me, only having a few. I guess thats dumb"

" It's not dumb, I know what its like to have to go against what you believe in just to ...survive."

" I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back for the healer but I will." She let out a big yawn and Draco could see her eyes droop.

" I don't want your money Ginny. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

" I can't stay here, I have to go to work."

" How can I convince you to stay ?" He voiced sounded desperate and his expression was pleading.

" You don't understand, I can't, I'm under contract, I can only get out if a client wants me exclusively, as a mistress or for a relationship. He would have me for a year and then it would be my choice."

"Ginny that is so dangerous, What if ..."

"I know Draco, but I didn't have any other choice. So you see I have to go back." Draco sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. She couldn't leave, He had to find a way to make her stay.

"Here, take this sleeping potion the healer left you." He held out the vial to her but she didn't take it.

"Ginny, you can't even get out of bed today, there is nothing you can do but try to rest." She reluctantly took the potion.

Draco go up to leave. "I'll be gone for a bit but if you wake up and should need anything call Renny. And Ginny ," He paused

" Yes" She said sleepily closing her eyes.

" Your hair, is only one thing that makes you special." He said, She slowly opened her eyes but he had already left, minutes later she was asleep.


	2. What do I have to Lose ?

Chapter 2

What do I have to loose ?

Draco walked into the sleazy bar, and looked around. It was just as he remembered it, except that several of the "waitresses" were sitting on their clients laps. Draco tightened his fists at the thought of Ginny having to do that.

Draco went over to the bar and sat down, trying not to touch anything. A tall dark haired wizard walked over to him.

" What came I get you ?"

" I wanna talk about Ruby."

" I don't know what to tell you, She didn't show up for work today"

" I know, because I found her last night. Somebody beat the crap out of her."

" Hey we're not respon..."

" I don't give a shit what you have to say. I just wanted to let you know she won't be back."

" Hey that bitch knows the rules she is under contract. That hair is gonna make her one of my biggest earners."

" No, I want her, exclusively" Draco said.

The man stared at him a minute before speaking.

" You couldn't afford her." Draco had disillusioned himself before he enter this less then reputable establishment. If he hadn't he would not doubt Draco's very deep pockets.

"Try me"

The man pulled out a black notebook and flipped a few pages.

"Your not even one of her clients."

" I am now and I want her so give me a damn price"

" Fine chill, I'll have to factor in her future earnings, she only been at this about a month."

" Factor in whatever you want."

" Fine, 10 thousand. She is yours for a year, after that its her decision. She will be contractually obligated to you, for....whatever." A grin played across his face showing nasty teeth, Draco cringed. He would never make her do anything she didn't want to. It would at least get her to stay, She could save her money and he could try to woo her.

" Fine, Done." The man laid out a contract in front of him and Draco signed, then wrote the man a check.

" I've never had a girl go that fast for that much. She must be a animal in bed." Anger shot through Draco and he grabbed the man's collar.

" Don't ever speak of her that way." He roughly shoved the man back.

" Damn mate you've got it bad, don't you ?"

" You have no idea" Draco mumbled back.

" Now she said she rents a room up stairs, I want to get her stuff." The man turned and led him upstairs.

* * *

"Miss. Weasley you seem to be healing quite nicely. Do you have any abdominal pain ?" The healer was finishing up her check up that Draco had set up. For the last three days Draco had made her promise to suspend all questioning until she was better. Ginny just couldn't make sense of the situation. Why would he help her ? Why did he want her to stay ? Every time she asked he deflected the questions with not even a hint of an answer.

" A little, But it's allot better then it was." She said.

" OK lift your arms for me." She did so but winced.

" Ok I'm gonna leave you with more healing potion, you can walk about now just take it easy and don't lift anything." He said examining her stomach, the bruises that were once black and blue were now healing nicely.

" I also want to let you know, I told Draco but he said I should tell you that trauma to the abdomen can make pregnancy difficult."

" What do you mean ?" She asked urgently.

" I mean that you can conceive but it will be a high risk pregnancy, Its hard to say, you would probably be on best rest in later months." Her face looked stricken.

" It's alright Ginny. With the Draco's means you will have the best medical care available."

" Oh uh We.. No,No. I'm not ...He isn't. We aren't together." She stammered.

"Oh right ok." Ginny gave him a piercing look, She had the feeling that he didn't believe her but she didn't feel like fighting.

" Take it easy Ginny for the rest of the week, if there is still pain floo me." She nodded and he left as Draco entered.

" Feeling better ?" Draco asked as he entered the room.

" yes, thank you. I should go. I appreciate your help." She stood up carefully and headed to the door.

" Wait. I want to show you something."

" All..alright" She followed him upstairs to the room she had been staying in. He opened the door for her and allowed her to walk in first.

When she looked around she was confused and surprised by what she found. The few decorations she had had in her room were now scattered around the room. Stuffed animals on the window seat, pictures on the night stand and her favorite pillow was on the bed.

" Your clothes are in the closet too, as well as some new things." He said watching her close for a reaction.

" Draco What is this ?"

" Your room, I bought you out of your contract." He said producing a piece of paper.

" Ten thousand ! But ... You...you never. You don't even know if you like me" Ginny was becoming extremely nervous, She was happy to be out of the contract but the idea of a year submitting to Malfoy scared her, but at the end of the year she would get half of what he paid.

" I thought it'd be a good investment."

" Well...then...I guess that means I'm yours" She walked towards him and reached for his belt buckle but he grabbed her hands.

" Let's just talk right now."

" Umm Draco I...If you don't want me then why ...."

" Oh I want you Ginny, Any man would." He was still clutching her hands, running his thumb across the soft skin of her hands.

"Then why ..."

" I need your help."

" How the hell can I help you Draco, I can hardly help myself."

" My parents were on me about taking a wife and producing an heir" Ginny's eyes bugged out of her head, surly he would expect her to.... under the terms of the contract he could, but he wouldn't ...right ?

"Don't worry I'm not asking for a child." Yet, he thought to himself. Ginny relaxed considerably.

"You could have opened with that"

" Can we talk about this over dinner, I'm starved." He didn't wait for an answer her just took her hand and led her to the dining room, where the house elves had laid the table with delicious foods. He pulled her chair out for her and took his seat.

Draco started to eat without speaking so Ginny followed his lead. After several minutes of silence however she couldn't take it anymore.

" Damn it Draco say something, explain yourself !" She said aggressively.

" Ok, Well I don't know if you know but I'm now vice president of The Malfoy Empire. My father of course being the president so my name is in the paper quite often, we are scrutinized by the press."

"What does that have to do with me ?"

" Well I may have told my parents I had a steady girlfriend so they would stop setting me up with various bubbled headed socialites."

" Alright, Did it work ?"

" Uh yea, So anyway that was a year ago, It was never a big deal because they were here and I was in America."

"I still don't understand"

" Now that I'm back I have a duty to attend formal Occasions and business dinners so as you can imagine I need a girlfriend."

" You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend ?"

" Yes, My very serious girlfriend." She raised an eyebrow at him.

" How serious, Although its not like I can really say no. You bought me" Draco grimaced, He wasn't sure what was worse, Her choice of words or the casual way she spoke of herself being bought.

" Well, you will have to act the part. Let me hold your hand, touch you" Draco swallowed hard at the thought of her skin on his. " My parents will make very blunt comments about marriage and children so you will have to just brush it off."

" Why me ?"

" Why not ? You need a job and I need a girlfriend. I'll give you a weekly allowance."

" But do they know its ...me ?"

" Not exactly, but When you said your clients never knew your identity I thought it would work well. Correct me if I'm wrong but Ginny Weasley hasn't been seen in awhile."

" No I was to ashamed, I always kept a glamour on"

" See then It would be viable that we met in America. Well, met again."

" Will you let me get a job ?"

Draco picked up his wine glass and mumbled no, before taking a sip."

" Why not ? !" She yelled.

" Because " He said slowly, averting his eyes from hers.

"Malfoy wives don't hold jobs" He mumbled.

"What ! Damn it Malfoy I'm not in the mood to play word games with you."

" Fine, Fine. I told my parents we eloped. That was before I was needed back in England. They were getting suspicious, so I told them there would be no wedding to plan. Then my father insisted I return to England"

" That is fucked up Draco. How were you going to fix this before you found me."

" I didn't have a plan. Contrary to what you think I didn't help you for this reason. It just so happens that your circumstances fit my needs."

" But what happens at the end of this year ? I can't pretend forever, I do want a real husband someday, and a family. So what happens ?" She asked. You fall in love with me, he thought to himself.

" By the end of the year, we will split up. Divorce."

" Draco this is crazy, You said yourself they want you to have children. We don't even sleep in the same room they are going to know."

"We can hold them off a year."

" Draco, your mother will not accept that !"

" Let me deal with my mother Ok. Will you do it ?"

" We have a contract, I can't say no."

" So you'll do it ?"

" Yea, sure, What do I have to loose ?" She sighed and that trade mark Malfoy grin played on his face.


	3. Complications

Chapter 3

Complications

After dinner Draco walked Ginny back to her room so she wouldn't get lost.

" My room is just across the hall, if you need anything."

" I have everything I need, I don't know how I'm going to thank you."

" If we pull this off we can call it evan." Ginny gave him a smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek, Her lips tingled for the moment they came in contact with his skin. She noticed he smelled of expensive aftershave and cologne. Before she could pull away he turned his head and tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I don't kiss on the lips, its too personal." She whispered.

Draco kissed his way down to her neck instead moving her long hair aside. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked her backwards against the wall . He kept kissing his way down her neck and pulled her skirt up to her waist as her hands worked on his belt, freeing his growing erection. He reached under her thighs lifting her off her feet and buried himself in her warmth.

They both moaned at the action. Ginny dug her nails into his shoulder,clutching fanatically to hold herself up. The hallway was filled with their moans. Ginny was not a newcomer to sex against the wall but this was different. She was surprised with how considerate he was, His movements were frantic and desperate. Sex against a wall was usually due to lose of self control. Ginny wasn't usually a fan of this position because her head banged against the wall, but after Ginny locked her legs around his waist he moved one hand under her back and the other cradled her head to keep it from hitting the wall.

A few moments later they both reached their climax. They held their position for a few minutes to steady their breathing. Draco set her down carefully.

" Can you stand ?" He asked in a throaty voice as he composed himself.

" Yea, Umm I need you to cast the spell, I'm not on the potion." She said averting her eyes from his.

"What ?" He asked in a voice filled with confusion and disbelief.

" I can't afford the potion, you have to cast a contraceptive charm." Ginny finally looked up at him. He took out his wand and did the spell. He seemed to registering what had just happened.

" Are you alright Draco ?" She asked after a moment.

"I...I'm sorry Ginny"

" For what ?" She asked but he didn't answer he just turned and locked himself in his room. Ginny, completely confused turned and went to take a nice long bath in her new bathroom.

* * *

Draco avoided Ginny for almost a week. If she entered a room, He left and made a point to have "business dinners" all week. Ginny hardly minded however, she was taking full advantage of her new life and went shopping most days. Draco gave her a ridiculously large allowance and no instructions. She bought herself a few new outfits and some decorations for her room. She went to St. Mongo's for a check up, She hadn't been able to afford a healer in several years. She was pleased to find Healer Amy to be very nice and willing to take her on as a patient, she also asked for a prescription of birth control potion as well just to be safe.

Ginny also stopped by the bank to find out how much money it would take to get the burrow back. It was allot of money but she was confidant that she could save enough for at least a down payment within the next year. She only wished Draco would allow her a job, not only so she could save the extra money but so she had something to do.

That night after dinner alone again Ginny decided to make another attempt to get Draco's attention. She slipped into her new blue silk robe that came just above her knees ...with nothing underneath. You could say what you want about Ginny Weasley but you could not say she was shy. She was not conceited but she also wasn't stupid, She knew she was a pretty girl because for 2 years she made her living off her looks.

She tied the robe loosely around her unusually tiny waist and went to find Draco, who was working in the library. She quietly walked into the room and saw him sitting on the couch reading through some papers. She saw him stiffen and she leaned over him to get her book that was sitting on the end table next to him.

Draco took in a deep breath as her hair fell off her shoulder and she reached. She picked up the book and let the robe fall open in front of him.

"Bloody hell woman what are you doing ?" He shouted as he leaped up off the couch and moved away from her.

"Oh so I'm not invisible ?," She said sarcastically. She wiped a hand across her forehead " Woo what a relief I thought maybe I fell victim to a botched spell of some sort or that possibly ..."

" What are you babbling on about ?"

" Why have you been ignoring me ?"

" I haven't, I've just been busy, will please close your robe for merlins sake !" He yelled. She kinda forgot it was still open, She retied it.

" Draco you have been avoiding me all week. Was I that bad ?"

" What ?" He asked nonplussed.

" The sex Draco ! You fucked me in the hallway or did you forget ?" Suddenly she was extremely mad. She hadn't expected herself to be this mad, or hurt ? She was, her feelings were hurt.

" I thought you were different from the others but I was so wrong. You said you didn't want ...that from me and I believed you, Merlin I am so stupid." She only just realized she was crying, sobbing actually.

" Ginny, I... am ...so...sorry . Please believe me I NEVER wanted to make you feel that way. I didn't ....mean to have sex with you."

" Is that supposed to make me feel better ?"

" No...I...mean...I wanted it to be different."

"Different ?"

" I lost control over myself."

" Draco you aren't making any sense !" She yelled.

" Fine I'm sorry" He walked over and took her hand and sat them both on the couch, He turned her to face him.

" I wish that had never happened." She cocked an eyebrow at him offended and opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Only ... because Ginny you deserve better then a quick shag in the hallway." He ran the back of his fingers across her soft cheek. " I told myself I would only have you, when...If you wanted me. I didn't mean to take advantage. I was mad at myself and was afraid I'd lose control again."

" You don't have to be sorry Draco."

" No Ginny I do. When are you going to start believe that you deserve more."

"People put you down enough, you start to believe it." She admitted sadly.

" I'll spend the next year making you forget that. I'm sorry for ignoring you I handled it wrong"

Ginny got up from the couch. " It's alright, Just don't do it anymore. Goodnight Draco" She said before heading back to her room.

" Goodnight Ginny" He said as he watched her leave.

* * *

Draco was a his office friday afternoon doing paper work when his father came in. The made Draco a little nervous, His father hardly ever visited unless he was scolding him, or relaying a message from his mother about how he never stays in touch.

"Father, to what do I owe this visit ?"

Lucius sauntered in a took a seat across from Draco's desk.

" Your mother..."

" I knew it, What is it now ?"

" Well you know she is still very upset that you ...eloped. Draco, Malfoy's don't do that."

" This one does. Its done."

" Well anyway she has decided to completely makeover the Manor." Draco cocked and eyebrow. She must be really pissed, She only redecorates when something bad happens. Strange habits of a society wife.

" What does this have to do with me ?"

" She wants us to move in with you until it's complete."

"What ! No. Come on Father. We are newlyweds, and Belford Hall isn't as big as Malfoy manor."

" Its big enough Draco, It may not be as big as the manor but thats only because the manor is uncommonly large. Your mother wants this, We want to meet your wife, who by the way you haven't even told us her name."

" Her name is Ginevra. And this is a terrible idea."

" She won't take no for an answer. It won't be permanent of course. If you had not been so rash in your decisions she wouldn't be redecorating to begin with."

" Fine, But you have to give me a chance to tell her, She'll be nervous."

" Of course, It doesn't start until monday" He said with a smirk.

" Fabulous" Draco said with a voice think with sarcasm and a hint of panic. Lucius got up and left. Draco started to panic. This was a nightmare. They had allot of work to do in two days. They were going to have to move all of Ginny's things into his room. Draco found he was not all together opposed to this idea. He buzzed his secretary to cancel his last meeting so he could head home early. Life just got very complicated, His mother was a lovely woman but she was going to drive them crazy over the whole baby thing. Draco groaned and made a mental note to tell the house elves to stock up on migraine potion.


	4. Touche Ms Weasley

Chapter 4

Touché Ms. Weasley

Draco rushed home and frantically called for Ginny to meet him in the study.

" Draco What's wrong ?"

" My parents want to move in"

" What !"

" My crazy mother is redoing the manor and because they haven't met you and partly as punishment for eloping they want to stay here while they renovate."

" I'm guessing this complicates our already pretty complicated situation."

"Precisely, Come here." She walked towards him apprehensively as he took two small boxes out of his pocket.

" I bought you these" He opened one box, it contained a large diamond surrounded by sapphires.

"Draco, its beautiful, You shouldn't have ...I mean you should have bought something small, fake even." Her words wounded him slightly. She honestly didn't realize what she was worth, he thought.

" My Parents would spot a fake, nothing but the best for my wife, Here this is the wedding band" He slipped a thin gold band covered in small diamonds on with the engagement ring.

" This is probably the only time I'll get to wear real diamonds. I'll take care of them." She said running her fingers over her left hand. Draco had picked these out especially for her, She would learn in time that as far as he was concerned they were real, She could keep them forever if she would stay with him.

" I'm going to have to move your things into my room."

" OK" She said a little nervous, though she didn't know why. She already had sex with him.

" And make no mistake my mother will have no problem asking you why your aren't pregnant yet. and my father will make snide little back handed comments about how stupid we are, how you only want my money and how you will never measure up to a society wife." He said pacing the room now.

" Calm down Draco. I can handle it Ok. If I can handle a bunch of drunk wizards pinching my ass all night I can handle anything."

" Don't...Don't say...things like that."

" Why ?"

" It doesn't matter why." He said quickly and a little to aggressively causing her to flinch.

" I'm sorry, I'm just stressed,but you can't say things like that around them."

"Duh Draco, give me a little credit please."

"alright now we have to move your stuff, We'll have to share my bathroom, so I'll give you some selves. I'll have your vanity moved as well....I have a king sized bed so you can put up a wall of pillows if you want"

Ginny laughed. "Its ok Draco I trust you." Draco was happy she trusted him but knew she probably should and he strongly hoped that she wore flannel pajamas to bed or he wouldn't be able to control himself.

* * *

Two days later they were waiting for Draco's parents to arrive. Draco was pacing and ordering the house elves around.

" Draco, dear" She said in a mocking voice. " Calm down, it will be alright. We'll have a nice dinner and they will probably retire early to unpack."

Draco snorted and started pacing again. Suddenly there was a pop in the foyer and his father called his name. Draco held out his hand to Ginny and they walked into the foyer. She immediately felt their eyes on her. She tried to shy away and hide behind Draco but he placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward.

"Mother, Father, This my wife Ginny." Ginny gave them an nervous, awkward sorta half wave.

"Nice...to meet you both."She said.

" Ginny as in Weasley" Lucius said.

"Yes sir."

" Father do not start."

" I was merely asking Draco. Ginevra, Its lovely to finally meet you, forgive me but everyone assumed you dead." He took Ginny's hand and kissed it.

" I went to America to live with family, I didn't really want to be found."

"Perfectly understandable"

Narcissa didn't speak a word to Ginny, only kissed Draco's cheek.

" Alright, Well dinner is ready, so why don't we move into the dinning room." Draco led them all into the dinning room. Lucius pulled out Narissa's chair and Draco assisted Ginny.

The house elves served the first course and poured everyone a glass of wine. They sat in silence for several minutes.

" Ginevra I'm surprised at you." Narsissa finally spoke. Ginny halted her wine glass in mid air, looking completely confused She set her glass down.

" Excuse me ?"

" Dear, a women in your situation shouldn't drink."

" You're drinking." Ginny said, not really understanding why it was alright for one society wife to drink and not the other. Draco made a little coughing noise. Ginny looked at him for help.

" Ginny, love I don't believe she is referring to your new social status but to the fact that she assumes you are pregnant."

" Why would you assume that ?" She asked looking hurt and embarrassed that she didn't pick up on that, Draco had warned her.

" Well don't take offense, but this marriage happened so suddenly I can only assume there is a pressing matter."

" Well you know what happens when you assume." She said, wiping her mouth on her napkin. " Will you excuse me" She rose from her seat and left the room pretending to dab her eyes as she exited.

" Thanks for that mother, Let me make one thing clear, if you want to stay here you will not upset her. Being here is an adjustment, Mother I would hope you would help. Now if you will excuse me I have to go check on her."

Draco found Ginny in the library.

" You deserve an award for that performance." He said sitting himself.

" I thought you'd like that. I can't believe how fast she brought that up."

" Told you. I said I would convince you to come back to the table." Ginny stood up and smoothed out her dress.

" Just for the record, I don't look pregnant right ? I mean I have been eating allot simply because I can, I guess I should stop."

" You look healthy, not pregnant. This is not gonna be the only time they bring it up, so prepare yourself and they won't apologize." He took her hand.

" Just give me a second, I'll be right there."

"Ok"

Draco went back in to the dining room where the house elves had served the next course.

"She'll be back in a minute."

" She seems a little emotional Draco, Are you sure the girl just hasn't told you the truth." He father said.

" Father I mean it please don't run her off I ..." He was interrupted by Ginny entering the room.

" The girl, Mr. Malfoy, is not keeping anything from him. Shall I prove it to you ?"

" Uh that won't be necessary dear but you do understand our worry, What with the amount of money you now have access to." Ginny walked around the table and sat back down.

" Mr. Malfoy, you knew my family and I think you know we never had much money but we also never cared. I would have married your son if he didn't have a dime to him name and had proposed with a ring he made out of a twisty tie from a bread bag." She said never losing eye contact with him.

" Touché Ms. Weasley"

" its Mrs. Malfoy." Draco could not help but smirk at his fathers shocked face, people don't speak to him that way. Draco sat and watched the staring contest and fell in love with her a little more each time she locked eyes with him that night.

begging for reviews in a truly undignified manor. PLEEEEAAASSSEEE !


	5. Mother in Law from hell

Chapter 5

Mother in law from hell

The next morning Ginny woke to find Draco already gone. She took her good old time getting showered and dressed. She didn't want to run into Narssisa, She didn't know how she filled her days. She called the house elf to ask if she could bring breakfast to the room when their was a knock at the door. Ginny froze for a moment and contemplated faking sleep.

Ginny didn't have much time though before Narsissa just walked in. Before Ginny could speak she was silenced.

" Malfoy ladies do not raise their voices, so I just walked in seeing as you thought you could just ignore me" Ginny was completely nonplussed.

" I...wasn't ignoring you, I ...didn't hear you knock"

" Sure you didn't. Don't be rude, come down and have breakfast with me." She didn't leave much room for discussion before she turned on her heel and exited the room, her very expensive robes billowing behind her. Ginny was to afraid not to follow her.

They sat in awkward silence eating their breakfast for several minutes. Ginny could feel Narsissa scrutinizing her every move.

" Ginevra, Does Draco know you're on birth control potion ?" She asked bluntly causing Ginny to choke on her mouthful of eggs.

" Excuse me ?" She spluttered.

" I noticed the potion sitting on you're vanity. Does Draco know ?"

" Not that its any of your business but of course he knows, its sitting out in the open. Listen to me Mrs. Malfoy, carefully because I'm only going to say this once. We are newlyweds, we are not ready for kids. If and when we decide to have children it will be our choice, mine and Draco's." Narsissa didn't even blink.

" A weasley with a backbone, I didn't know those existed. Now you listen to me, because I do not repeat myself. Draco is my only son, and because of you I was not at his wedding. As a mother I have earned that right and it was taken from me. I have a right to see my grandchildren before I die. You married into a high society family, as long as my husband is alive he is the head of this family, which makes your business my business."

" Mrs. Malfoy, I don't have any family left except one brother and some cousins in America. Draco suggested we elope for me, it was not my idea. He didn't want me to have to go through a big wedding without my mom to help by my dress, with out my father to walk me down the aisle and without my brothers to threaten Draco with bodily harm if he hurt me. He knew it would hurt you but he did it as a sign of love to me, I would think you would be proud of the man he has become." Ginny stood up to leave the room before adding.

" We will have kids when we are ready."

* * *

" Draco Your mother is unbelievable " Ginny yelled as she barged into his office in Diagon Alley.

" What has she done ?" Ginny was pacing the office back and forth.

"It's only 11, It couldn't be that bad."

"She made me have breakfast with her. She barged into our room because she knocked and I didn't answer right away, She said she doesn't raise her voice"

" Yea I know, Her silence is worse then her yelling. So go on"

" So we are eating, in silence by the way when she looks at me and asked Does Draco know you're on birth control potion, I saw it on your vanity" She ranted in her best imitation of Narsissa.

" But I thought you weren't ?" He asked confused.

" After you gave me my allowance I went for a check up and got some. But thats not the point" She ranted.

" What did you say to her ?" He asked smirking and leaning back in his chair.

" I told her of course you knew because it was sitting on the vanity. Then she started getting mad about not being at the wedding and blah blah blah" She yelled waving her arms in frustration.

" Calm down Ginny. I'm sorry, but I told you she was going to come on strong." Ginny plopped down in a chair across from him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just lost my temper. Just so you know I told your mother that the reason we eloped was because I don't have my family anymore and that you didn't want me to have to go through that day alone. I said you suggested it out of love so I wouldn't be upset that you had your parents and I don't"

" Ooo thats good. Sounds like something I would say."

" Yea, It was weird insinuating that you love me." She said with a chuckle.

" Did you ever think back in school that we would be living together ?"

Of course he thought of it, ever since school. He wanted her so much, but she didn't know that.

"funny how things work out, and I'm sorry about my mother. I know you will be taking the brunt of their displeasure with me. If you want to back out, I'll understand."

"No, I don't and I can't, remember you bought me"

" I don't consider you my property Ginny, I'll let you go if you want."

" I know, but I'll stick it out if you still want me."

"Oh I still want you." You have no idea how much, he finished in his head.

" When are you coming home, I can't go back to an afternoon with her."

Draco chuckled and stood up. " I'll be home by 4 today, but here." He reached in his pocket and took out his wallet and handed her a bunch of cash. " Go shopping for the rest of the day"

" You already gave me my allowance."

" I know but take it anyway. She'll expect it."

" I don't know what else to buy, I don't need anything."

" Buy stuff you don't need, but ... you will need a new gown" He said quietly, he scrunched up his face in anticipation of her outrage " for our reception next month" He finished quickly.

" What !"

" Mother is planing a wedding reception next month. Just go buy a very fancy dress."

" I don't know where to get a very fancy dress" She pouted.

Just then the doors to Draco's office burst open again and Narsissa comes walking in.

" Draco darling I....Oh Ginevra, hiding from me again ?" Ginny frowned and looked away.

" No mother I was just informing her of the lovely reception you are planing."

" Yes Draco I just came by to drop off the guest list for you to look over."

"Thank you mother."

" Well it's nice seeing you but I have a dress to buy" Ginny said trying to slip out of the office.

" Of course Ginevra I wouldn't expect you to know what kind of dress you need I will go with you."

" Oh thats not necessary Mrs. Malfoy I'm sure your very busy."

" nonsense Ginevra" She said irritated.

" I'll see you later darling" Narsissa kissed Draco's cheek and walked to the door waiting for Ginny.

" Ok well I'll see you for dinner Draco." She placed a hand on his chest as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

" Have fun angel" He called as both women left his office, He felt bad for Ginny but couldn't help but chuckle at the anguished look on her face.

* * *

Narsissa insisted Ginny go home first and put on a casual dress before they went shopping so Ginny changed into a knee length green wrap dress, with three quarter length sleeves.

Ginny followed Narsissa to a very fancy shop in London. They walked through the marble Lobby to a fancy couch set in front of dressing rooms with gold doors and long full length mirrors. On one side was a lady sitting at a desk and the other was a runway like setup with three mirrors surrounding a raised step.

" May I help you ladies ?" The tall thin blonde asked.

" Yes Narsissa and Ginevra Malfoy, Andrea is expecting us."

" Of course, please have a seat, I'll notify her that you are here." She walked into the employees only hallway as Ginny and Narsissa sat down.

" Where are the dresses ?" Ginny asked, it looked like they were here for a fashion show as opposed to shopping.

" They bring them out of course." She said in an irritated voice.

A moment later a women entered.

" Narsissa darling it's wonderful to see you, its been to long." Narsissa rose from her seat to greet her.

" I know Andrea, I'm so sorry. This is my daughter in law Ginevra" Ginny stood and shook her hand.

" It's lovely to meet you. You are a very lucky girl, I've known Draco a very long time. You are beautiful I'm sure we can find you a lovely dress." She indicated for them to sit and she took out a leather notepad and took a seat across from them.

" Now tell me what you are looking for. Your very thin a size 0 or 2 I'd guess" Ginny nodded.

" Well Andi Ginny doesn't have mush experience with balls so I'm here to make sure her dress it perfect. Obviously there are a few colors we should avoid, due to that ... unfortunate hair and her skin is so pale." Ginny shot her a mean look. She never understood while some loved her hair while others thought it "unfortunate".

" Yes well I think Green would be appropriate for obvious reasons, Blue also if the shade is right." She said making notes in her book.

" Its a wedding reception Yes ? So are you interested in white ?" She was not addressing Ginny so she didn't bother to answer.

" Well considering its an after the fact reception I don't thing white would be appropriate for obvious reasons." Ginny blushed horribly at Narsissa's rude comments.

" Its should show off her figure. A corset top may be nice, as long as she isn't in a delicate condition." Ginny thought her face was going to burst into flames.

" I understand, It was a sudden marriage as I hear"

" I don't want a corset, it will be uncomfortable. And I'm not now or will I be in a delicate condition in a months time" Ginny finally said.

" Ginevra you will wear what is appropriate." She hissed.

" I'll bring a few out to show you our choices and of course anything you like can be tailored and made in any color." Andrea got up and left. leaving the two alone.

"Ginevra do not embarrass me"

" Your embarrassing me ! You don't care what I want as long as I look the part."

" Thats right, you are a society wife now, you have obligations. My son was an extremely eligible bachelor and you will be shown off. Sometimes we don't always like what we have to do. I'm going to go talk with Andi a moment" She said before disappearing down the hall. Ginny slumped back on the couch in defeat.

* * *

" Andi, I wanted to talk to you away from her" Narsissa said as she found her in the dress room.

" She does seem a little up tight"

" Yes I want to really show her off, Something is not right between her and my son. I fear they maybe fighting, she only kissed his cheek when she left him."

" How can I help ?"

" Well, I have a plan and it starts with this dress. It has to be sexy without being sluty. Make him want her" She said winking.

" Does your plan involve you trying to get a grandchild ?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend.

" I don't know what you are talking about" Narsissa said before turning and going back to the sitting room.

Ginny spent two hours trying on dresses, all of which she didn't like. Narsissa seemed hell bent on having her in something that either showed to much cleavage or to much leg. Finally she put on a dress that she actually liked.

She emerged from the dressing room in a beautiful royal blue dress with beaded straps and a V-neckline. It had a ruched bodice, beaded midriff, front split with ruffle detail and a high low hem with a slight train.

" I actually like this one."

" I think its perfect." Andrea commented.

" Me too. Draco will love it, but he is not to see it until the ball." Ginny furrowed her eyebrow in confusion but didn't press the subject.

"The back of that dress is amazing" Andrea said. It was an open backed dress with crossed beaded straps .

"We will take it Andrea. Now I think she will need some designer lingerie, the special kind." Narsissa said pointedly.

"No Narsissa I don't need ..."

" Don't be ridiculous, of course you do. You are newlyweds and andrea makes the best." Andrea was gone before Ginny could stop her.

Narsissa insisted she buy several different nighties, Ginny had to admit they were beautiful and made of the softest silk and lace. Thankfully she didn't make her try them on and model them. Ginny just let her pick them out, but felt a little bad knowing some of the beautiful things would never leave the back of her closet.

" Here Ginevra just try this last one on, see if it fits." She handed her a lace bustier with beaded trim and matching thong, stockings and garters.

" I am not wearing this !" Before Ginny could say anything else she was pushed into the dressing room. Narsissa waved her wand and Ginny's dress was changed into the lingerie.

" Tell me if it fits or I'm coming in to look"

" It fits ! it Fits !" Ginny yelled. " But I can't get it off"

" Of course you can't, Its charmed"

" Charmed ?"

" Yes charmed, only Draco can take it off" She said a hint of amusement in her voice.

"This isn't funny take it off !"

" I already told you, only draco can. Now get dressed I've transfigured your dress into pants."

Ginny growled in frustration, She hoped to Merlin that it was charmed to recognize Draco's touch and not a bonding charm or she was screwed because they had no bonding between them. Tears burning in her eyes and her face flushed with embarrassment at the thought of having to stand in this outfit in front of Draco she got dressed. Ginny and Narsissa didn't speak the whole way home.

They reached the manor and Ginny went straight to their room to put away the stuff she had got. Luckily Draco would be home in half a hour, Ginny sat reading until he did. As soon as she heard him come home she ran to get him.

" Draco, Baby I'm so happy your home." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

" Did you have a nice time shopping ?"

" Yes of course, I really need your help with something could you ..."

" Draco your father needs to see you right away" Narsissa interrupted.

" Sorry honey, I'll be right back" He ran off to his fathers study.

" Did you really think I would let you waste that outfit by just getting him to take it off in the middle of the afternoon." Narsissa gave a smug smirk and left the room.

Ginny tried to get Draco's attention but every time she did his father engaged him in another business discussion. Finally she gave up waited until after dinner.

Dinner was another uncomfortable affair especially for Ginny who was not used to such restricting under garments.

" Draco, your mother and I are going to a friends to catch up a bit. We will leave you to your.... whatever" He said with a wave of his hand before they flooed away.

" What was that about ?" Draco asked confused.

" What I've been trying to tell you all afternoon. Your mother tricked me into trying on lingerie and now I can't get it off because she charmed it so that only you can take it off" Draco busted out laughing.

"Draco its not funny, Its really uncomfortable. The stockings itch and the bustier is squishing my boobs."

Bloody hell Draco thought to himself, How am I supposed to control myself when I know she is wearing that and I'm going to have to remove myself. My mother sure is a piece of work.

Draco was still laughing when Ginny got so frustrated in her attempts to get him to stop she just removed her shirt to show him.

" Bloody hell"

" Draco please focus."

" I am, and you look bloody fantastic in that" He walked up to her and ran a finger over the lace at the top of the bustier.

" Let's get you out of that shall we ?" He said in a throaty voice as he took her hand and led her upstairs.

Please please please review ! I am going to be stuck in class all night the least you can do is give me review to read when my teacher isn't looking. seriously all night ! give me a reason to nt die of boredom !

(.)


	6. Lust

Chapter 6

Lust

Draco led Ginny into the bedroom quietly. Ginny really wasn't sure what to expect, and she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted. She knew that Draco wanted her, But did she really want him ? Ginny would let him do what he wanted to her, she was used to that but she was beginning to think she was falling for him. It scared her because she was sure that his feelings were purely lust. She would not set herself up to be hurt.

When she entered the bedroom she went straight to the bathroom and took off the clothes she had been wearing and put on her full length bath robe. She walked back into the bedroom and turned her back to Draco and pulled the robe down just far enough off her shoulders to expose the clasp and laces on the back of the corset.

Draco walked over to her and touched the bare shoulders, his hands made to undo the clasp but he paused.

"What are you waiting for ?" She asked

" I'm, s..sorry" He cleared his throat.

" Draco, what ?" She asked irritated, turning around to face him and pulling the robe back up.

" I...Can I just see you in it first" He said untying the robe before she could answer.

Draco slid the silk off her shoulders relishing in the feel of his hands on her bare skin, He left the robe fall all the way off her. He raked his eyes up and down her body for a few minutes without speaking. Ginny's face was burning red under his stare.

She shifted uncomfortably, moving her arms up to cover her chest but was stopped by Draco hands on her wrists.

" Don't ... Just...I...Oh merlin." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Draco, If you want me" She moved over to his bed and perched herself on top of it. " You can have me because I want you so bad right now it almost hurts"

Draco was in between her legs in a flash. He started kissing her all over but whenever he tried to kiss her lips she would turn her head away. Ginny ripped at his clothes frantically, She wasn't sure where all this lust was coming from but she had the feeling that she wouldn't be able to stop even if she tried.

" You are so beautiful Ginny, Do you even know that ?" He whispered as he slipped two fingers into her moist quim.

She let out a throaty moan. " Merlin Draco, Stop teasing and fuck me already"

Any rational thoughts Draco had about stopping were quickly discarded along with his pulled off her corset and lavished her breasts with attention as he plunged into her. The room was filled with their moans,gasps and heavy breathing as they ravished each other.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning, Her limps tangled with Draco's and a significant throbbing between her legs and a pounding headache. She looked over at Draco's sleeping form, there were several sets of scratch marks on his back.

She groaned trying to disentangle herself.

" Draco wake up" She pushed him the rest of the way off her.

" Bloody hell" He groaned " Did we drink last night ?"

" Not that I can remember" Draco turned over on his back and looked down at the nail marks that were also on his chest.

" Bloody hell woman, what did you do to me ?" He graoned

" Me ? I'm so sore I doubt I'll be able to walk properly. Why do I feel hung over "

" I don't know,I haven't felt this bad since ..."

" Since what Draco ?" Draco didn't answer, he sprang out of bed, threw on some clothes and ran out of the room. Ginny threw on her dressing gown and followed, wincing slightly as she did so.

" Mother !" Draco yelled and Ginny knew he was heading for the dining room. They found his parents eating breakfast.

" Draco Darling, Good morning"

" Don't give me that mother, What did you do ?"

" Ginevra Dear, It is not proper to show up at breakfast in your dressing gown" Ginny turned and left without a word, she thought it best if she was going to stay in control of her temper.

" Mother don't change the subject. I have a pounding headache but I didn't drink last night. The last time I felt like this pansy slipped me a lust potion now tell me right now."

" Alright Draco, I put a lust potion in your drink. I thought you needed it dear. You don't act like newlyweds."

"Why because we don't want kids ? What potion was it ?" He yelled.

" Just a bit of lust potion mixed with a something to lower your inhibitions" she picked up her drink and mumbled into the cup.

" Mother, you shouldn't have done that. Ginny is utterly embarrassed."

" Honey I was only trying to help I really want a grandchild."

" Mother you already know she is on birth control, so it seems you efforts were wasted." Neither Narsissa nor Lucius spoke, they just shot each other a quick look.

When Draco realized that she had probably mixed in a fertility potion as well his face turned red, and his heart gave a little jolt. He knew Ginny would freak, but It would keep her with him. He shook the thought out of his head. He would not trap her, he couldn't, If he wanted her to stay he would need to win her love.

" Merlin I have to go talk to her" He made to leave the room.

" You know you can't reverse the effects and its way to early to check" Narsissa said to his retreating back.

" Ginny" Draco called as he knocked on the bathroom door.

" Yea ?"

" I...I need to talk to you." Ginny wrapped a towel around herself and put her wet hair in a messy bun.

" What did she give us ?"

" Lust potion, it lowers your inhibitions."

" She is unbelievable" She said as she made her way to her dresser to pick out her clothes.

" There's more." He said cautiously.

" I don't like the sound of this. Should I sit down ?"

" Maybe"

" Oh Merlin Draco, What ?" She sat on the bed after she slipped into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

" She, She put a fertility potion in it too." Ginny shifted a little, and her faced paled.

"But...but I'm on ...I've been taking birth control potion."

" I know, So we might be OK. The birth control and the fertility potion cancel each other out. So it's basically like we didn't use anything at all. So I guess its up to gravity, we just have to wait it out, because its to soon for a test, even a magical one because the potion is meant to last 2 weeks, it could give us a false negative."

"Oh Merlin Draco ! I don't even remember how many times we ..." Her sentence was cut off by a sob escaping her lips.

" Ginny it will be Ok. I promise"

" No Draco It won't. I...I didn't think it would be this hard. How could she do this" She cried harder as the news seemed to sink in. Draco went and sat next to her on the bed.

" I'm sorry I brought you into this."

" I agreed. I probably would be starving or worse if you hadn't helped me. But I can't afford a baby and the healer said any pregnancy I have will be complicated by the damage done from my injuries."

" Ginny you know I would take care of you financially and medically, you'll have the very best mid-witch."

" But what are we gonna do ? I mean your parents will make a huge deal out of it, they think we are ..."

" Ginny, Ginny calm down. I mean there is no reason to worry ...yet. How long till.... I mean when are you supposed to ...you know." Ginny reached over to her night stand and picked up her pocket calender, counting the days.

" Not for another 10 days" She leaned her head on his shoulder and cried. He couldn't help but take in the sweet sent of her hair, She smelt like jasmine.

" Ginny listen to me please." He pulled her head off his chest and moved a few strands of hair that was stuck to her tears away from her face.

" If there is a reason to worry, which there may not be. But if there is I want you to tell me Ok, I don't want you to worry alone and if you are pregnant, we will deal with it together, I promise." He planted a kiss on her forehead that did nothing to calm her down.

"I have to go to work, Will you be alright ?" She nodded

"Just keep your mother away from me." She said through gritted teeth.

" I'll try." He kissed her forehead again and left.

* * *

Ginny was reading in the library,trying desperately not to worry when Narsissa entered. Ginny ignored the older woman.

" It is impolite to ignore someone when they enter a room."

Ginny slammed her book shut and got off the couch.

" Mrs. Malfoy I think we went way past polite. You crossed a line last night. I mean how would you feel if someone did to you what you did to me ?"

" I understood the need for an heir and I gave Lucius Draco. However I was from the proper background."

" You may hate me but I'm a pureblood too"

" I know you are thats why its such a shame that your parents didn't teach you proper etiquette. But know this little Ginevra if you are unwilling to bare his children he will have no use for you. You are disposable"

" I never said I was unwilling, I said we were not ready. This was not my decision it was OUR decision. Draco knows I would never deny him anything he wanted from me."

" I'm going to fight with you, It would be good for.... Well anyway I just wanted to inform you that the wedding reception is set for the 12th."

" Thats in 2 weeks !"

" Yes I realize that Ginevra, I thought it appropriate since we will be celebrating more then a marriage."

" You're so sure of yourself, You the fertility potion did work to full strength."

" I know, but I usually get what I want." She turned and left the room, Which Ginny thought was good considering that her temper was beginning to flare.

* * *

Ginny decided to leave the house with no discernible destination in mind. She ended up at the burrow. She was slowly but steadily saving money to buy it back. Walking through the overgrown garden broke her heart.

"Oh mum what have I gotten myself into ?" She said out loud to herself. She sat in the garden and cried for what turned out to be hours when she realized the sun was setting and that Draco would be worried about her.

She apperated to the manor and was immediately attacked by Narsissa for being late for dinner before Draco came to her rescue and announced he was taking her out to dinner.

" Ginny have you bee crying ?"

" No" She said pushing past him to go change her clothes.

" Yes you have, You're face is all red." He followed her into the bedroom.

" I'm fine, just hungary. But I have no desire to to be near your mother." She said wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

" Did she say something to you ?"

" Of course she did ! This time she actually sought me out !" She said moving quickly around the room getting ready for dinner.

" Ginny stop !" He said grabbing her wrist as she walked by and turning her towards him.

" What did she say to make you this upset ?"

" Only the truth this time, I suppose thats why it hurts."

" What truth ? What do you mean ?"

" She said I was disposable. Of course she was speaking of my unwillingness to bare your children but she was right, I've turned myself into a disposable human being."

" You are not disposable Ginny"

" Yes I am. I let men use me for sex, And in a year I'll be disposable to you." Draco wanted so bad to tell her that he had not intention of letting her go.

" I don't want you to listen to anything my mother says. Understand ?" She nodded solemnly, he kissed her forehead.

"Go ahead and finish getting ready."

Reviews for my hard work please ! this was also posted with some haste so don't be to hard on me if there are some mistakes.


	7. CrazyBeautiful

Chapter 7

The next two weeks were not easy for anyone, least of all for Ginny. Narsissa and Draco were watching her like a hawk, for any signs of morning sickness. Ginny combated this by being overly snippy. She felt bad about snapping at Draco but not Narsissa.

" Good morning Ginevra How are you this morning ?" Narsissa asked, her voice dripping with fake concern as she entered the dining room.

" Just fine Mrs. Malfoy" She responded with gritted teeth.

" The house elves will be occupied today setting up for the reception, I will send one to your room at 5 to assist with your hair for tonight."

" Fine" Ginny said adding sugar to her tea and leaving the room. Ginny was more on edge then usual, She was due to start her period and she was becoming very worried. She was usually like clock work and two days before she could always feel it coming, but not this month.

Ginny took her book to the library and curled up in her favorite chair by the window. She tried her hardest to concentrate on the book but she couldn't. Finally she cast the book aside and hugged her knees, resting her head on her them and gazing out the window silently begging her body not to betray her.

She was crying silently when Draco came in. Draco walked into the library and stopped when he saw Ginny in the chair he always found her in, her book discarded on the floor. He could tell by the way her shoulders where shaking that she was crying. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked with her red hair falling like a curtain over her knees.

Draco didn't want to scare her so he knocked lightly on the door. She turned to see who it was fully expecting to see Narsissa standing there about to reprimand her for some sort of etiquette violation.

" Can I come in ?" Ginny shrugged.

" 's your library." Draco walk to her and sat at the chair next to hers. Before she could wipe away her tears he ran a thumb across her cheek.

" There really isn't any reason to worry now, I mean a few days late is not big deal right ?"

" In theory, No a few days is no big deal but I've never been late before Draco. And I ..." She stopped and looked out the window again.

" You what Ginny ?"

" Merlin, I can not believe I am having this conversation with you." She ran a hand through her long hair.

" I can usually feel it coming on." She mumbled.

" What'd you mean ?"

" I mean I start getting like crazy emotional and my stomach hurts before but..." She shook her head, her cheeks tinged with red.

" But"

" But not this time. I mean I do feel like I'm going crazy but my stomach doesn't hurt."

" That doesn't really mean anything either right ?"

" No, not definitively but it still has me worried. That stupid potion is still in my system for another 4 days. And we have your mothers ridiculous reception tonight where I will be surrounded by people I don't know and the ones I know, I won't like AND I won't be able to drink, Which will cause everyone to talk...man your mother is a whole different kind of sneaky." She said shaking her head.

" I know, Most people assume I get it from my father."

" Yea but you would never concoct a plan like this" She turned to look out he window again but when he didn't answer she slowly turned her head back to him.

" Oh sweet merlin Draco tell me you didn't" She whispered. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. She tried to pull her hands out of his but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go Draco."

" No, you'll leave and I want to explain."

" There is nothing to explain ! I should have known you were not just trying to be nice ! What ? Your parents wanted you to have a child so I was the first girl to cross your path and is need of a little help so you make me dependent on you, give me a place to stay and some money and then you try and turn me into an incubator for the Malfoy heir. I mean now that I think about it, it's really quiet perfect I have no money, basically no home and practically no family" She was sobbing now.

" And...and w...with the contract I...can't leave especially now I might be ...Oh merlin Let go of me Malfoy !" She wrenched her arms out of his grasp and got up from the chair but he was up just as fast and when she turned her back on him he took hold of her from behind, wrapping his arms around her.

"Let me go Malfoy. Stop, you can't keep me here" She screamed thrashing about.

" I didn't know anything about it !" He yelled over her sobbing. Finally when her motions stilled he released her.

" Now will you listen ?" She nodded, He took her hands and guided her to the sofa.

" I swear to you, I didn't know what she was going to do." She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"However, I should have known. I should have known her, and I should have known that night when you said you wanted me that something was up. I've been under the influence of that potion before but you looked so beautiful and I wanted you. But I had no idea about the fertility potion. Do you believe me ?" She nodded again.

"Ok now Will you go get ready for the party." He wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks. She nodded and he took her hand and led her back to their room.

" Are you sure that wasn't you crazy emotional ?" He asked playfully. She shot him a dirty look.

"You were a little crazy love" He mumbled.

" You better just hope we don't have another 9 months of my being crazy emotional to look forward to Draco Malfoy !." She said before turning on her heel and heading to take a shower.

I know its short but i wanted this posted. Begging for reviews please. I'll be stuck in class again tonight so please humor me !!!!! or I might not be so inclined to post the next chapter.


	8. Gossip and Screaming Matches

Chapter 8

Gossip and Screaming Matches

Two hours later Draco and Ginny were outside the ballroom doors waiting to be introduced to the reception. Narsissa had insisted on all the traditional wedding activities, right down to the bouquet she insisted Ginny carry and the garter she was forced to wear so Draco could take it off her later.

"You look beautiful, And I will buy you anything you want for putting up with this tonight." He kissed her cheek and a moment later the doors opened. He took her hand and led her in as all the guests stood and clapped.

" I am so not in the mood for this right now" She said through gritted teeth and a fake smile. Draco led her to the dance floor for their first dance. Draco held her close as they spun around the dance floor. Ginny could feel everyones eyes on her, when the song ended they were seated and dinner was served.

Ginny looked around the room. She only recognized a few, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and of course Grabbe and Goyle. She would never know how Lucius had escaped imprisonment after the war, and she would never ask. She assumed it had something to do with his money and his heavy support for the new minister. Ginny counted herself lucky that bellatrix had not managed to escape Azkaban, that woman was nutters.

" Are you alright Gin ?" Draco asked snapping her out of her daze.

"What ? I'm sorry."

" You're not eating your dinner."

" Sorry" She mumbled and picked at her meal.

Draco reached over and took her hand. "It's going to be alright Gin, I promise."

" I don't see how Draco, I don't want to have a child where there is no love." They were seated at a romantic table set for two in front of the rest of the party so their conversation could not be overheard.

" Ginny we may not love each other" Except I do, he finished in his head. " But I'll always care for you, and we will both love the child, thats all that matters."

" I bought you a wedding gift." He reached into his pocket an pulled out and envelope. "Open it."

She pulled the piece of paper out and started to read, Draco spoke when it became clear she didn't understand.

" I bought back the Burrow for you. All the debt is gone, the mortgage is all paid. This way no matter what happens in the next year, you'll always have a home." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Thank you Draco, I... I can't believe you did this." She leaned over and hugged him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. The rest of the party saw Draco close his eyes and smell her hair, His love was apparent to everyone except Ginny.

After dinner the tables were moved aside for dancing. Thankfully most of the night Narsissa was to preoccupied with being the hostess to bother her. Although she insisted on cutting in to dance with Draco leaving her to dance with Lucius, which was significantly awkward considering they never held a conversation before.

" You seem to be handling yourself quite well tonight" He said as they danced.

" Do I detect surprise in your voice ?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

" Of course you do. But its still a compliment. You seem nervous."

" With all do respect Mr. Malfoy, we've never held a conversation so this is a little ..."

" You are my daughter in law now, you can call me Lucius."

" I must confess I'm surprised you are not more upset about this considering who my father is...was"

" Your father was a good man Ginevra we merely saw things differently. You are who Draco wants, I should have shut up long enough to listen sooner."

" Thank you"

The song ended and he kissed her hand. Before Draco could rejoin her Blaise came over and took her hand, she was about to excuse herself when she caught Narsissa glaring at her and decided it wasn't worth it.

" Do you remember me from school ?"

" Of course, Your Draco's best friend."

" I must say he is a very lucky man. I guess I owe you best wishes and congratulations."

" What do you mean ?" She asked although she had a pretty good idea what he was talking about.

" Well ...Pansy noticed you weren't drinking. Pansy loves her gossip." Ginny looked away for a moment.

"You don't seem happy about it."

" It's not certain yet so just to be safe I...." She shrugged.

" I'm sure Draco will be ecstatic, if thats what you're worried about."

" It's not. It's complicated Blaise"

" Not as I see it. I hope Draco doesn't hold me to the bet." He mumbled.

" What bet ?"

" Well I guess its alright to tell you now. Back in...like, I guess it was our 6th year, your 5th. He had bumped into you in the hall, I don't remember what you said to him but he said he was going to marry you."

"What !"

" He said you were different, he was certain that he could love you and that one day he was going to marry you. I said no way, I thought by now you would be the mother of 3 Potters. He said I'll bet you half my inheritance, I never really took it seriously."

"I... I can't believe that."

" Why are you so surprised, you married him so you must love him back."

"Yes of course. He just never told me."

" Yes well I'm hoping he forgot because I already spent half my inheritance." He laughed.

" I'll make sure its safe, thanks Blaise."

"Thank you for the dance" He kissed her cheek and handed her back to Draco.

" What did blaise say to you ?"

" What makes you think that he told me anything ?"

" He's my best friend, he knows all my secrets."

" Well he did say you had a bet regarding me, which I think we should talk about." They were back at their table and Ginny was massaging her feet.

" Oh merlin, like I'd really take half his inheritance. I was 17 when I said that. I was still a kid." He said quickly in explanation. " I...I wasn't serious" He mumbled, averting his eyes.

" Yea, thats ...thats what I thought." She leaned down and put her shoes back on. Draco couldn't help but look down at her cleavage. She leaned back up to quickly for Draco and her head knocked into his chin.

" Ow Draco ..." She looked at him as she rubbed the back of her head, his cheeks were red. She immediately punch his arm.

" You were looking down my dress ! "

" Well it's not like I've never seen them." She rolled her eyes at him.

" Will you excuse me, I need to use the loo."

The rest of the night passed in a blur of wedding cheesiness. When Narsissa approached Draco and Ginny and told them it was now appropriate for them to leave Ginny was immensely happy until she found out that Narsissa planned a "honeymoon" portkey for them to some unknown location for an extended weekend.

They were transported straight into a lavish beach house. Ginny didn't even bother to try and figure out where they were. They both just went to sleep due to the long, stressful day they just lived through.

The next morning Ginny found Draco out on the porch drinking coffee and joined him.

" It is beautiful here but I can't believe you mother did this. although I shouldn't be surprised by anything she does."

" My mother is nothing if not thorough" Draco said as he sipped his coffee

" We can just relax here Ginny, nobody knows we are here, Its our private beach. No reporters or prying eyes."

" Oh great at least we will be alone when we find out if our accident is going ruin my life."

" The innocent child who may or may not exist, didn't ask to be thrown into this situation and doesn't deserve to be spoken of that way."

"I can not believe that you are willing to address this situation as anything but what it is...A mistake Malfoy. We made a mistake, made worse by your mother. Now if this mistake does turn into a child I will have to weigh my options."

" Weigh your options ? Ginevra you don't have options." His temper was rising, his face was turning red.

" News flash Malfoy, This "marriage" is bloody bullshit !" She yelled jumping to her feet.

" I can have any option I want and you couldn't do a damn thing about it." She said poking him in the chest. Looking back, it wasn't the smartest move.

Without warning he took hold of her wrists, and walked forward until her back was to the wall.

" Are you intentionally trying to make me mad ?" He growled at her.

" Yes, Sweet merlin Draco what your mother did was awful ! Its scares me that you don't think so."

" I do think its awful, I want our children conceived out of love."

"What did you just say ?"

"I said I want my children conceived out of love."

"No, No you didn't. You said our children" She said in hardly a whisper as her throat went dry.

" Let's just drop it Ginny."

" No ! Draco I want the truth from you "

" What would you like to hear me say Ginevra ? What will make you happy ?"

" The truth Draco, for once." She said in a calm even voice which unnerved him due to the fact that she had just been screaming at him.

" I'm going for a walk on the beach." She said when he didn't answer.

" Don't follow me" He watched as she walked out towards the ocean. Even after seeing her in the most expensive dress last night, He thought she never looked more beautiful then she did now as the wind blew her fiery hair and the sundress she was wearing to one side exposing more of the creamy, soft skin on her thighs.

REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Displaced Emotions

Chapter 9

Displaced Emotions

Ginny walked the beach for hours. Just thinking and looking out at the massive ocean. She found a spot where the ocean broke onto huge rocks sticking up a few feet in the water. She took her sandals off and held her dress up as she walked out and climbed up onto a large rock. She could feel the spray of the ocean as the waves broke at the base of the rock.

Ginny couldn't stop thinking about what Draco had said. He keeps making comments and brushing them off, She had read that half of what people say as a joke was actually the truth, she would never get the truth out of him. The sun was beginning to set, she figured she had better make her way back to the house before it got dark.

Ginny was walking up the path to the house when Draco came storming out.

"Where the hell have you been !" He yelled

" I was sitting on the rocks that are..."

" In the ocean !"

" Yea its so beautiful, just on the ..."

" What were you thinking climbing on rocks in the ocean Ginevra ?"

" Why are you yelling at me ?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him. She had given up trying to anticipate his reactions because she was always wrong.

" Ginny, You could have gotten hurt, I didn't know where you were.

"I don't need you to save me, I had my wand"

" It's dangerous on those rocks, if you fell in the water you could have died. Do you understand that ?"

" I was fine Draco"

" You didn't even come back for lunch"

" I wasn't hungary" She shrugged.

" You need to take better care of yourself. Now come inside it's getting cold and dinner is ready."

" You don't care about me, Your worried about the maybe baby. Just be honest for once"

" The maybe baby ?"

" Yes Draco thats what it is. We still don't know " She said yelling at him and waving her hands in frustration.

" Unless merlin decides to answer my prayers and I get my period !" Draco's face contorted in an expression of embarrassment and disgust at her words mixed with anger.

" Don't ...um ...thats just ..." He stammered shaking his head.

"Oh grow up ! You might be a father !"

" OK...OK ...fine just calm down. Come inside and have some dinner. You must be hungary."

"Fine"

* * *

" So Draco can we please have a serious discussion ?" She asked while they were eating dinner that night.

He set his wine glass down and surveyed her a moment before answering.

" Yes I think the potatoes are undercooked" He said smirking at her.

" Alright Malfoy" She said throwing her napkin on the table and getting up.

"No wait Ginny, sit down I'm sorry" He said grabbing her wrist. She gave him a deadly look that told him that he better let go. He did and she sat back down.

" You have my attention" She narrowed her eyes at him.

" I want to know what's going to happen if..." Her voice trailed off.

"If your pregnant" He finished

"Yes. We aren't married, We aren't even in love. I think it would be best if we just ..."

"No ! absolutely not. We will do no such thing."

" Draco please be reasonable. I'm not going to let you dictate my life."

" I don't want to dictate your life, But you can't be suggesting that we ..."

" Fine ! What's your brilliant idea ? "

" Well obviously I want you to have the baby"

" But what about my life ? I can't pretend to be your wife forever."

" What do you want to happen ?"

" Well if I had a choice I would not be pregnant. However if I am seeing as we are not married you couldn't stop me from ..."

"Do not say that again !" He growled at her, cutting her off.

" You can't stop me !" She yelled.

" Oh yes I can Ginevra I promise you, if you even try I guarantee you will regret it and you know I can make good on that threat." He saw fear flash across her face, he almost felt bad. He couldn't have her get rid of their child, she would never stay if she did. Tears were welling in her eyes.

" I knew you didn't care about me. I'm just a pawn in your games. The rich using the poor." She wiped her face with her napkin and quietly made her way back to her bedroom without another word.

A few moments later there was a knock at Ginny's bedroom door.

"Go away" When he knocked again she didn't respond so she wasn't surprised when he just walked in.

"I said go away Malfoy !"

" I want to talk"

" No, I gave you a chance to talk. You made your feelings clear."

"I didn't mean to be so hard on you. I just...I don't want to dictate your life but I can't let you get rid of something I've wanted for so long."

" Draco If you really wanted this you would have a wife to bare your children."

"Not if I hadn't found the right person."

"You still haven't."

" Are you telling me that a baby would mess up your life so much that you would actually get an abortion ? I never pegged you as a heartless bitch Ginny"

" I heard hermione mention it before but I don't exactly now what it is." She sat up on the bed and pull her legs to her chest.

"Wait here I'll be right back" He stormed out of the room without another word. A few minutes later he returned with a big leather bound book. He threw it on the bed next to her.

"Open it, to page 56."

" What is it ?"

" Its a book about medical procedures from our library. Just turn to page 56. If you want an abortion I think you need to see what it is." When she made no move toward the book he opened it in front of her.

" Look Ginevra. They kill the baby Ginny. They don't do this in the magical world so you will have to go to a muggle doctor, it will hurt. They will remove the child from your body, Killing the baby, killing the poor innocent child who is counting on you to keep it safe." He said in outrage putting emphasis on the word killing make her flinch each time he said it.

" Draco stop !" She was crying, pushing the book away but he forced her to look at it.

"No look, This is what you want to do to our baby !" He knew she wouldn't look at the book, He was trying to scare her, He wasn't even sure if what he was saying was true but he knew the pictures would be enough to change her mind.

"Stop Ok I won't ! I didn't know...I never thought about it that much. I won't, I could never " She sobbed. He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug.

" OK, Ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He rest her head on his shoulder and petted her head soothingly.

" I'm going to take care of you Ginny. You'll want for nothing."

"Except love, Draco what's going to happen to me and my baby when you find the woman you want as a real wife ?" He didn't answer. He didn't know what to say and he dare not tell her the truth. That she was the woman he wanted as a wife and mother to his children.

" Nothing I will always have feelings for the mother of my child." Ginny furrowed her eyebrows at this " no matter who she is " He quickly added.

" I'm tired Draco, I think I'm just going to go to bed." She burying her head in her arms. Draco made no move to leave.

" That was my polite way of asking you to leave." She said, her head still turned away from him.

" I just need some time to think, Draco ...please."

" Fine, I'll leave" She got off the bed and pulled out her wand, Draco quickly grabbed it from her.

" You can't apperate !" He yelled.

" Give me back my wand !"

" You can not apperate if you are ..."

" I wasn't going to ! " She snatched it out of his hand.

" Get out Draco. Get out before I hex you to hell" She pointed her wand at his chest but before she could say the spell he grabbed her wrist and pushed her back towards the bed.

" I will not be spoken to that way in my own home."

" Bugger off Malfoy ! We both know you won't risk hurting me." He glared at her before grabbing her wand back and storming out of her room. Before she could do anything about it she heard the door click, She was to tired to fight anymore.

* * *

Draco stormed into his stormed into his study, muttering a string of obscenities under his breath. He threw himself onto his chair and ordered the house elf to bring him a fire whiskey. He downed it in one gulp and smashed the glass against the wall Before barking orders at the house elf to bring the bottle.

He was still sitting in his chair with the bottle in his hand when Lucius came through the floo.

"Father what are doing here?"

" Checking on you and your new bride of course."

"She's asleep" He took another swig of his whiskey.

" Its still early and it's your honeymoon, What is going on here Draco, You should be otherwise engaged."

"Well if you thought I was otherwise engaged then why did you come here ?" He said in between sips.

" Because the elf had to apperate home to find another bottle of firewhisky and I thought you needed to talk." He pulled the bottle from Draco's hand and poured himself a glass and setting it out of Draco's reach.

" She's driving me crazy. She yells and cries thats all she does. All we do is fight." He leaned his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" This is an emotional time for her, you need to be nice. Your mother was so...."

" She doesn't even know yet ! thanks to mother." He yelled.

" Then why are you fighting ?"

" Because she doesn't want the child, father !"

"What ?"

" She doesn't want it." He said again.

" She wants to abort her husbands child ! Why would she want to do that ?"

"I...I think I scared her out of an abortion but ... I took her wand and locked the door when I left."

" Draco are you insane ? You locked your pregnant wife in a room !"

"Maybe pregnant !" He added quickly.

" Draco Lucius Malfoy your mother will have your head. If you screw this up..."

" Screw this up for you ! You want a grandchild but she isn't ready for a baby. Now she may not even have a choice. You may have screwed this up for me !"

"Screw up what ? You love her ?" Draco sighed heavily before answering.

"Yes"

" You want children with her ?"

" Yes"

" So I see no problem, however I will not deny what your mother did was wrong."

" What if she leaves ? We have been fighting so bad"

" We will just make it perfectly clear to her that it is unacceptable for her to leave a Malfoy, let alone when she will be taking your heir with her."

Draco sighed heavily "Believe me Father I am trying my best, she just , I don't know. Infuriates me more then anyone I've ever met. Yet I can't stand when she is angry with me, She left this morning and I didn't know where she was for hours, she occupied my every thought until she returned."

Lucius gave a low chuckle. He walked over to his son and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thats love son. Thats love when its new, and you don't know how to handle it. Displaced emotion usually manifests itself as anger."

Draco dropped his hands from his face.

"So what do I do ?"

" You calm down, remind yourself why you love her, apologize and then do it all over again tomorrow. Good night son"

"Good night father, thanks for the advice." He said as he watched the older man floo away. Draco checked his watch and decided it was to late to go to Ginny tonight and stumbled his way to his bedroom.


	10. Why do you care so much ?

Chapter 10

Why do you care so much

Draco couldn't bring himself to go apologize to Ginny that night. But when she woke up she found the door unlocked and her wand on the dresser. She was happy to find that Draco seemed to be hiding out in his room. Maybe he was waiting for her to cool off, she wasn't sure just as long as he stayed away.

When Draco finally did come out of his room he found Ginny having her lunch on the porch.

" Ginevra I think we need to..." He stared as he walked to the table that she was sitting at.

" Draco ! The house elfs made me mexican food cuz I wanted margaritas with lunch." Draco looked down at her, she hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, she was wearing a skirt and tank top with her feet propped on the other chair.

" Taste, this salsa is sooo good,"

" Are you drunk ?" yelled.

" No, course not." Then she made to get up and almost fell over. She leaned in close to his ear and continued to speak.

" I'm lying, I am so drunk" before she dissolved into a fit of giggles. Draco helped her sit back down before removing the drink from her hand and banishing the pitcher of margaritas.

" Hey ! I was going to finish that" She pouted.

" So what is this Ginevra ? Is this you intentionally trying harm my child ? Are you punishing me by hurting an innocent baby ?" Ginny stood up again and walked very close to him.

" Silly boy, I'm not as dumb as you think." She lifted up her tank top and poked at her flat stomach.

"Look, look you bloody prat. There's nothing there !" Draco reluctantly looked down at her flat, tanned abdomen.

" You...uh..."

" Thats right, Mr. Malfoy, I got my period this morning" She said in his face putting extra emphasis on period because it make him flinch.

"and" She continued. " I've never been sooooo happy to feel like shit. So I decided to throw myself a little party, Care to join me ?"

The look on Draco's face was enough to sober her up immediately, Ginny couldn't understand what was going on.

" No thanks, you enjoy yourself." He turned to go back in the house.

"Draco wait"

" No,... Ginevra, I...It's alright. I have some work to do. Enjoy your party."

Ginny didn't follow him. She called the house elf for a pepper up potion and after an hour, once she was feeling better she went to find him in his study. She knocked lightly and waited for a reply. When he didn't answer she just walked in.

She found him sitting at his desk with his feet propped up and a glass of fire whiskey in his hand.

" I didn't invite you in." Was all he said without even looking at her.

" Tough" She said crossing the room and sitting in on of the leather chairs opposite his desk.

" I'm really not in the mood to speak to YOU right now." The emphasis he put on "you" was not lost on Ginny, but she kept speaking anyway.

" You have no reason to be angry with me Draco."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

" You act like I did something wrong. I'm tired of being treated like I'm doing something wrong. All I did was not be pregnant. Which up until recently I thought you wanted to."

" What's that supposed to mean ?"

" It means that since you won't tell me what's bothering you, I have to assume that you are acting this way because you actually want ...a baby. But taking it out on me is not fair. " She paused a moment and when he didn't respond she stood up to leave.

" I'm not going to pretend to be upset Draco."

"Ginny" Draco stopped her before she left.

" Yes" Ginny's heart leapt a little at the sound of her name.

" Was there ever a moment when you thought about our baby in a loving way."

" Draco, I'm not monster. I would have loved the baby. But we aren't involved, I'm not financially stable and you were just trying to please your parents. I was scared ... and alone." She turned to leave again.

" You had me, You weren't alone."

" I never had you Draco. Maybe I did for a short time, but as soon as you realized how much emotion you were showing your turned cold again. And now your mad at me for something I can't control."

" I didn't turn cold, you should not have been on those rocks !" He roared at her.

" Oh sweet merlin with the fucking rocks again. I am not a child, I was fine" She screamed back. By this time draco was out of his seat and pacing the room.

"Bottom line is you shouldn't have been out there, whether you are pregnant or not you stubborn witch !"

" Why do you fucking care so much !"

" Ugh How I fell in love with such a colossal BITCH I'll never know ."

" Probably the same way I fell for such a bloody bastard !" She screamed back, her nostrils flaring in anger. They both seemed taken aback by what was just said. Ginny shifted her feet nervously.

" You...You love me ?" Draco asked.

"No" Ginny said folding her arms over her chest.

" Yes you do. You just said it." He replied smirking

" Well , so what you love me."

" Uh Nu...well ..so" He stammered. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"So....Kiss me you bloody bastard" She whispered. Draco walked towards her and placed his hands on the sides of her face.

" Don't tell me what to do you colossal bitch" He whispered back before his lips descended onto hers.

AN : sorry for the long wait I hope you like it ! took me a long time to write. Please review !


	11. For Real

For Real

After several minutes of heavy snogging Ginny managed to catch her breath and extract herself from under Draco. She straightened her clothes nervously as Draco sat on the couch breathing heavily.

" What's wrong ? Your all fidgety." Draco asked.

" Nothing, I mean, I don't know I just..." She shook her head and put her head in her hands.

" Hey, come here." He extended his hand to her and pulled her to his lap.

"Ginny, I love you. I've loved you for a long time." Ginny's eyes widened and her throat went dry.

" You have ?" She managed.

"Yes, I never intended to let you leave. I always wanted you to stay. I want to take care of you, marry you and...and have children with you."

" Thats why you helped me."

" I would have anyway, but I hoped I could keep you."

" I don't think your mother approves of me." She said sheepishly.

" How cares what she thinks. Ginny, you're perfect to me. Will you marry me ?" He said laying a soft hand on her cheek.

" For real ?"

" Yes, love, for real"

" Yes, of course I will" Ginny threw her arms around him and showered his face with kisses.

The next day Ginny and Draco where married on the private beach by a ministry official Draco had to pay to keep quiet. They couldn't risk anyone finding out that they hadn't been married all along. Ginny wore a casual knee length chiffon dress with empire waist and insisted that they be bare foot so they can feel the sand.

Draco and Ginny walked hand in hand around the beach the next day. Ginny felt the change instantly and she loved it. Moody Draco was gone, She no longer had to walk on egg shells around him. He loved to play with her small, soft hand, constantly tracing the lines on her palms. She frequently caught him looking at her with the slightest smile on his face. He was like a different person.

Draco sat down under a palm tree and pulled Ginny down between his legs and she rested her back on his chest, her head on his shoulder.

"Draco"

"Hmmm ?"

" Do you expect me to be a society wife ?"

"What do you mean love ?"

" I mean, Can I....work ?"

"There's no way I'm letting you go back to that job"

" No, I'd never. But I've been thinking...I'm not cut out to sit at home all day, or spend lots of money because I can."

" Well what is it you want to do ?"

" I want to be a healer."

"Really ?" Draco said looking surprised.

Ginny shrugged " I ...I never said it out loud before, I never thought I'd have the money" Her face tinged red. Ginny had to much pride, It was hard for her to admit she couldn't finance her own tuition.

" You can do whatever you want love. I want you to be happy"

" I can be through it in 2 years if I go full time."

"Sure, Gin. Whatever you want. Uh it looks like it may rain. We should go in."

"Oh...Ok" They walked silently back, Ginny could tell something was amiss. Draco hadn't taken her hand when they walked back and when they returned to the house he mumbled about going to his study.

After pacing in the library for an hour she decided to go talk to him.

" I'm working" He called when she knocked on the door. Fuming mad she barged in anyway.

" I'm not going to let you do this" She said standing directly in front of him, hands on her hips.

" What exactly am I doing Ginevra"

" Umm two hours ago you couldn't keep your hands off me and now you can hardly look at me. Draco I'm your wife now, please talk to me or we are going to self destruct." She let a stray tear fall down her cheek. When Draco saw this he put away his work and leaned back in his chair.

They were silent for a moment before he ran his hands over his face and told her to sit down.

" I'm sorry Ginny, I was caught off guard when you said you wanted to go to university."

" Draco you can't expect me to spend my days like your mother."

"No of course not. I just thought that ...we could I mean that you would want to ...umm."

" What honey ?"

" I thought you would want a big family, I thought you would want to be a real mum, ....like yours." Tears welled in Ginny's eyes.

" I ... I thought it wasn't dignified to have so many kids." She said her voice cracking as she recalled his cruel words from the past.

Draco sighed heavily. " That was before Gin, I... see now how much better your childhood was then mine. I want at least two, I was very lonely. I don't want our child lonely. I want more then an heir, I want a family. But if healer school is what you want then I say go for it. I want you happy."

" I am happy, You make me happy. Having your children, will make me happy. But I would like to go to healer school. Even if I don't get to practice before we have our first. It will come in handy when we have a bunch Weasley/Malfoys running around."

"Whatever my baby wants my baby gets."

" Really ?"

" Really, The dean of the wizarding university owes me a favor, I can probably get you in for the upcoming semester. "

Two weeks later Ginny and Draco were back from their honeymoon and Ginny was starting Healer training. The happy couple had fallen into the married life quite well. Especially since Lucius and Narcissa had gone to Paris for a few days.

Draco woke up to a huge pile of clothes where Ginny slept. He looked up and saw more clothes flying out of the closet.

"Gin, What are you doing ?" He said trying to shake that sleepiness from his brain.

"Today is my first day of healer training, I have NOTHING to wear !"

" You call this pile of clothes nothing ?"

Ginny came bustling out of the closet in a silk nightgown that fell just above her knees. Draco's eyes darkened with lust for his new wife.

" Draco everyone is going to know that you got me into University, I need to prove I belong there. That starts with the perfect outfit." She began rooting through the pile of clothes again, holding several shirts and skirts against her body before tossing it aside.

"Honey, your going to be sitting in class all day, not seeing patients. I bet some are even in sweatpants."

" Ok how is this" She stood before him in a smart grey pants suit and jacket with a blue blouse underneath.

" You look beautiful" He climbed out of bed and made his way over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her. " Smart" He planted another kiss on her cheek. " Sexy" another kiss. "And all mine" He finished with a kiss on her nose.

" Thank you, I'm so nervous" Her face was flushed with nervousness.

" You will be perfect, Now get going. Your a Malfoy now and Malfoy's are never late." He ushered her out the door with one last kiss and pat on the tush.

Draco spent the day working from home. He wanted to be there the second Ginny got home to hear about her first day. While Draco was eating his lunch at his desk a distinct pop rang out causing him to look up from his paper work.

" Mother, to what do I owe this honor, I thought you were on holiday in Paris."

"We were, having a lovely time. Until I saw this." She dropped a french daily news paper on his desk. There was a picture of Ginny registering for her classes. Their comings and goings have been of extreme interest since their marriage had gone public.

"So what of it. She wants to be a healer."

" She needs to be the mother of your child. How is going to give you a heir if she is ..."

"Mother, Don't start. She has over come allot to get where she is, we will have children when the time is right."

" Is it so terrible that I want to see my grandchild before I die ?"

"Oh please mother we both know you could probably out live me."

" Do you want our fortune left to some distant cousin, who will run your fathers company into the ground. A company he has spent his whole life building."

" Mother, I will not die before I have kids. Ginny and I have talked about, We want children...Just...not...now" He finished slowly.

"When are you and father returning ?"

" The day after tomorrow." She said with a huff before disaperating away.

A few hours later Ginny arrived home exhausted.

" Hey love, How was it ?" He kissed her as she flopped down on the couch next to him.

" Wonderfully exhausting and challenging. It feels great to be in school again. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me, I got them to consider your late application but you had the grades."

"Yes, I am quite smart. I married you didn't I" She leaned over and kissed him.

" Lets get food, I'm starved. And I think that you should give me a back rub later for all my hard work."

" I can think of something else I could give you instead." He said smirking, as he followed her into the dining room.

AN: So sorry its been so long, Its been a crazy semester. I had to make a documentary. Hopefully I can catch everything up over the summer but I am taking more classes so bare with me.


	12. Authors note

Hello everyone, sorry it has been so long but I have come to the decision that I will put this story up for adoption. I am finding I do not have the time or desire to continue them. I will be focusing on "the darkness within". I want to devote what little time I have to write to making it the best I can. There are people who love these stories so I want to give them a chance to have the story completed. If you are interested in taking over this story send me a private message. Thanks everyone, hope you all enjoy "the darkness within"

Kate


End file.
